Come home
by livelovesvu
Summary: Booth gets shot, and Brennan blames her self. Going to be honest I have no clue where this story is going. Join me for the ride?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Shelby. This is my first Bones fic, and I feel stupid uploading it when there are so many much better than this. I don't know where this story is going but I will keep it going as long as I get reviews. While reading this you might be like 'Hey isn't that exactly like Dear John?' and I'm not going to lie, these story lines are sort of similar, but only the beginning.

Oh and I don't read other fan fictions for Bones, so if this story has been written just let me know and I will delete it. Thanks.

* I own Bones, that's why Brennan and Booth have sex in every episode.

It was early on a Tuesday morning when everything went black. He heard the helicopters, he saw the flashing lights. He closed his eyes, saw her face and stop breathing. He shouldn't have gone, and he shouldn't have made the decision to leave her.

"This proving my theory that the elongation of homo sapiens's legs came earlier in evolution than previously thought." They clapped as she faked a smile hiding the pain of missing the only man she had ever loved. Everyone knew she was brilliant. They knew she was cold hearted, and not good with change. What no one knew was that her heart wasn't only pumping blood out of its four chambers, it was aching.

The dig was going well and Daisy had managed to calm herself and act like a professional forensic anthropologist rather than a cheerleader. Everything was fine but she still had a part of her that was dead, a happy part that only Booth knew how to bring alive. She though of him constantly and caught herself grabbing her phone to call him often not realizing that phones weren't permitted where he was. It had been nine months and she had all she had received was one post card, which read "Hey Bones, things are pretty crazy here with all this young soldiers. See you back in the states. –Booth." She kept it tucked underneath her pillow and read it over a thousand times admiring how he signed his name. Sure she felt silly, but she missed him.

It was seven on a Tuesday night which meant time to video chat Angela in France; she opened her new laptop that she was given to her by the Maluku Islands expedition staff as a gift for heading the dig. The webcam clicked on, the green light lit up, and she saw her best friends face.

"Jesus Brennan, you look like you've been to hell and back," she said as Brennan took a baby wipe out of her back pack and cleaned the dirt off her face.

"And you look like you are having the time of your life. How is Paris?" she could see the Eifel tower sparkling out the window of Angela's trendy loft, making Angela look like the young artist she once was again, rather than the tech geek she was now.

"Amazing" Hogins shouted from the kitchen while walking over to softly kiss Angela on the cheek.

"Gosh Bren, I can't believe it's been nine months. We will all be back at work in three months." She watched as Brennan's smile faded even more, "Sweetie, why don't you ever smile anymore? Is it really that hard for you being away from him?"

"I, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't smile because I work with human remains everyday, just like I always have. I'm fine." Her fake reassurance was interrupted by Hogins phone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered as Angela pushed him out of the room so she could talk privately to her best friend. They could hear him in the back ground and decided to listen in.

"Oh my god, are you serious? Okay, Yes. I will let them know. I will make sure she hears. Yes. Thank you."

"Jack, what's going on?" she said with a ravaged look, unaware of what was happening.

"Come here, I need to talk to you for a second..." he said as she told Brennan she would be right back.

"Jack, what the hell? What happened?" she said softly as he tried to calm himself down.

"He's been shot. He was shot by the heart. They don't know If he will be okay, they took him to a local hospital." He said trying not to be to loud to make sure Brennan couldn't hear.

"Booth? BOOTHS' BEEN SHOT?" She said forgetting about staying quiet.

"Angela? Angela!" she could hear Brennan shouting from the living room computer.

"I'm so sorry. He is going to be fine. He has to be. Don't worry." Trying to reassure Brennan was like trying to stop a wild fire with a glass of water but she didn't care.

"I have to go. I can't... this… booth Angela, this wasn't supposed to happen" preventing the tears from water falling down her cheeks even though all she wanted was to let go and bawl like an infant.

"Why does everything always happen for the worse? I could have had his child, but he got a brain tumor. We could finally be in a relationship, but he got shot! What is wrong with me Angela? I never know what I have until its half gone. I should be changing our child's diapers and be sleeping in his arms. Not scared unable to sleep at night because he could be killed. I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have let him go," she wiped away tears and shut the laptop.

She rocked her self back and forth wondering why in hell she ever left. She was so afraid he was going to leave her. She wasn't about to be abandoned again, but she pushed him away, pushed him into getting shot. Now everything was her fault. His blood was in her hands.

A/N: So love it hate it? Review it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so, I'm doing my best with vocabulary and scientific terms. My apologies for if I don't sound official enough. I'm doing the best I can, but still, I'm only fifteen and have no clue how this stuff truly works. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter.

"Hello everybody and I would like to congratulate all of you on making it to your final month of the dig. We have changed history here with the findings of our coexistence with Homo Floresiensis, proving current day Homo sapiens were not the only species of the Homo genus living during their earliest recorded times. You all have done exceptionally well, and enjoy the last few weeks we have here. We will start to pack all the tools and ship back the tools by the end of the week, during which time you may either fly home or stay and spend the rest of your time here as a vacation. As many of you know I have a speech to make at the Jeffersonian in three days so I have elected one of my finest young interns to take over for the last week. Doctor Wick has done excellent these past few months so I have complete confidence in her ability to look over the closing of the project. Thank you." She stepped off the top of the hill and walked to her tent to finish packing her things while the crowd cheered.

It had been three months since Booth had been shot and sent home. By this time he was back working at the FBI, waiting for her return. She packed her things in her three suitcases and took the postcard from under her pillow and placed it into her carry on bag. It was crinkled and torn, but none the less it was something, the only thing, she had left of him.

The next morning she boarded the plane to Washington Dulles International Airport, and worried the entire plane ride home. She was scared to go home. Scared that everything would be different, and she wouldn't be happy like she was before. Was this past year one big, irreversible mistake?

She arrived at the airport and had a car ready to pick her up at the airport, seeing as Jack and Angela were still in Paris for another four weeks. She grabbed her luggage at the baggage claim area and walked out to the loading zone and waited for the black town car. She got home and sat on her couch feeling relief of similarity to the past. She was done waiting around for something to happen. She had been cold and heartless for too long and she knew all the nights spend awake in bed thinking of Booth could be nothing less that pure love, whatever that truly was. She took a warm shower, curled her hair, put on a tiny black dress and drove to his house.

She took a deep breathe and stood at his door step, contemplating whether or not to knock. She knew how he felt about her a year ago, but did the feelings last? She knew that it was better to know than to not, so gathering up every ounce of courage she had, she knocked on the door.

"Hel..Bones? Wow, uhm, your back earlier than I thought. Come in, when did you get back?" he said like he was hiding something, and this scared her.

"Just now, I just dropped my stuff off at my place and came straight over. I heard you got shot. Are you okay now?" admiring how he still looked as handsome as the day they met six years ago.

"I'm fine, it hit my chest, but they took the bullet out and sent me home a month and a half ago." Mid sentence a blonde walked in from the kitchen and grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek softly.

She extended her hand to Brennan and introduced her self.

"Hi, I'm Ashleigh, I'm guessin' you're the famous Dr. Brennan?" she said in her gentle southern accent.

"Yes, are you and Booth partners?" she asked unable to look at Booth.

"Partners? You're so cute. We're engaged, we met last Christmas when he was on leave and came to my house for dinner, my brother is one of the snipers my Seeley trained" she said showing off her pearly white teeth while saying his name and ditzy personality.

Brennan couldn't watch this. She was frozen for a second and then she ran. She got to the door and took off her heels and ran for her car. Booth ran but not fast enough to catch her. She drove around the corner and parked the car. The tears poured out faster than she knew they could. Her worst nightmare had come true. Everything was changed, and wasn't ever going to be the same.

She got home and dragged herself to her bed not bothering to change out of her clothes. She saw she left her carry on purse at the end of the bed, she reached for it and dug around in hopes of finding the postcard. She found it reading the words one last time as the paper was stained by her tears, she ripped it in halves, then quarters. The bits of paper scattered across the room after she threw them in every direction. Eventually the tears stopped and she fell asleep.

She didn't get to sleep for long before Booth opened her bedroom door and woke her up.

"Bones what the hell?" he said looking around and realizing what the scraps on the floor were. He saw her eyeliner smudged down her face and instantly everything clicked.

"You lied." She said not looking at him but rather burring her head deep in a fluffy pillow.

He walked over and sat on her bed grabbing her upper half and holding her while she started to cry once again.

"You said you knew you were the one, that you were going to be my forty years, and that all changes now? I was going to have your baby! A child with you! I was going to love you. I didn't have enough time. You moved on, and you left me behind. You knew how I felt and you let me walk away and leave for a year. You should have stopped me. Just leave," she cried as she ripped herself out of his arms and walked herself to the door to show him to leave.

"That's not fair Bones! You.." he was cut off by her.

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Temperance. You told me you couldn't love me, that you didn't know how to. I told you I was going to move on and you were fine with that!" he said stepping closer to her as she stepped farther away.

"You had to know how I felt. You knew when I said goodbye. I saw it in your eyes. Now you have your stupid southern belle. I hope you're happy. Really FUCKING happy." He knew her severity by the fact she swore, which was extremely rare for her. He stepped towards her and kissed her on the cheek as she tuned her head. He walked out as she fell to the floor. She couldn't do this anymore.

He slipped a note under the door that read…..

A/N: Cliff hangers. Hate me yet? Suggestions and criticism always welcome. Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to minniemouse550, who gave me excellent tips. I hope you still like the story even though it has so many twists and turns. Once again I would like to thank the people who review.

"Brennan...BRENNAN. Calm down you're okay, I'm here you're alright." Angela held her close as she tried to stop shaking.

She was in a tiny room with a bed and a dresser; there was a picture of everyone from the Jeffersonian at the annual Halloween party in a silver frame sitting on the wooden side table. People walked outside the door, some wearing scrubs and others wearing hospital issued gowns. Their were charts on the door and a big sign that read psychiatry nurse station 1 just around the corner but still in viewing distance. She looked down and saw she also was wearing a gown, but she had no clue why.

"Where am I?" she asked still observing her new surroundings.

"You're in the psychiatry wing at the Georgetown hospital. Do you know what happened to you?" she asked gently.

"No. How did I get here? What's wrong with me? I came home one week ago after leaving Maluku and I've been at home in bed. Booth, he's engaged. She is horrible. I'm much smarter than her."

"Okay sweetie, this is hard to explain but listen carefully," she said as she stepped closer and sat next to Brennan, she grabbed her hand and continued, "You were bitten by a snake while on the islands. It was venomous but you didn't die. They tried to treat you but gave you the wrong anti venom, you had trouble breathing and you're immune system shut down for a while. You fought off the hypersensitivity and you were sent from the local hospital there to here one week ago. You had a minor case of PTSD from everything you went through and you have been hallucinating from the Citalopram they were using to treat your PTSD symptoms with. They took you off the medication and you are fine now. I'm here for you." She said while brushing Brennan's hair out with her fingers trying to keep her as calm and relaxed as possible.

Brennan pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth. She hated showing weakness and she hated being so helpless and dependant on other people. The smell of hospital was unfamiliar and the people walking by all looked crazy. She didn't want to belong here. _I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist. I am not crazy._ She told herself over and over again never letting go of the tight grip she had on Angela's hand. She tried crying but the tears were vacuous and her eyes were burning. 

"When can I go home?" she managed to spit out.

"They say you can go home tomorrow but they need to monitor you tonight. Its actually good timing, we got home a week ago and Booth gets home in uhm," she flipped her cell phone open and checked the time, "forty five minutes, oh shit, I'm going to be late I'm picking him up from the air port. Jack will be here. Are you okay?" she said as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Wait. None of it's true? He isn't engaged?" trying to patch everything together in her mind.

"No, nothing you saw this week was true. Here the doctor said you were carrying this when you came in and wouldn't let anyone touch it. He saved it for you." She handed Brennan the post card from Booth and walked away.

She sat there staring out the window, she couldn't bring herself to look at the post card, to see his name or hand writing was too much.

"Hey Dr. B" Hogins said announcing his presence in the room making sure not to startle her.

"Hogins, hello. How was Paris?" she said as normally as she could manage.

"Oh it was great. The food, the people, the views were amazing. We stayed in a little loft and lived everyday freely. I have to say its good to be home though. I'm so ready to get back to work." The second she heard work her stomach twisted and the thought of working with Booth scared her,

"As am I," she lied "when do we resume working again exactly?"

"One week from today. Our temporary replacements are finishing up a case right now, and then it's all of us back at work exactly like it was a year ago."

Except going back wasn't going to be exactly the same. It was going to be completely different.

A/N: I know, extremely short chapter, sorry. I just want to see how you guys feel about the story so far.


End file.
